Cheap Thrills
The seventeenth episode of Season 6. Summary Eric continues to worry about his family's financial problems when his parents refuse to discuss it with him since he sold his car to help them out. Fearing the worst and wanting to save his family, he lets Victoria show him the world of being an escort. Meanwhile, Micah is thrilled to see his father when he comes to town and wants to spend as much time with him as possible, but a scandal might get in the way of their time together. And Sophie senses how annoyed Lindsay is getting with her agoraphobia and tries to push herself to go outside again. Main Plot Eric continues to want to be the hero for his family and get them out of their financial situation, so he turns to becoming an escort after Victoria shows him the glamorous world of it. But not everything is as it seems. Sub Plot Micah's very busy father comes to visit for his birthday and goes on a hunting trip with him. But after Micah posts a picture of them together with a gun on Instagram, some people get triggered by it because of the recent shooting and want him to take it down, which he refuses to do, causing a major debate around the school. Third Plot Sophie misses her friends who don't visit her as much anymore and desperately wants to return to school, especially after noticing Lindsay starting to become more and more annoyed that her girlfriend is absent most of the time. Wanting to push herself to leave the house, she might just put her sobriety and relationship into jeopardy. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Cheap Thrills" by Sia. *This is Caylee's 100th appearance. *First appearance of Susan Mackey and Sam Quick. *This episode marks the end of the Lindsay-Sophie Relationship. *Eric becomes the first regular character to prostitute themselves. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Steve Howey' as David Clark *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Milena Govich' as Susan Mackey *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Eddie Matos' as Sam Quick *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Victoria: Being an escort is like hanging out with friends who are sometimes creepy, but they're paying you so it's okay! DRASTIC TIMES Eric: Selling my car did almost nothing to help my parents, but I don't know anything else I can do. Victoria: I might have an idea... Dex: Don't listen to that girl, Eric. She's crazy! (Eric is seen getting a large amount of money handed to him) Eric: I won't! CALL FOR Micah: My dad comes home for one weekend and everyone is trying to ruin that!\ Tripp: People are just a little shaky about guns right now. (A picture of Micah and his dad holding guns is seen) Micah: I don't really care! It's not my problem if everyone is triggered all the time! DRASTIC MEASURES Lindsay: It's like my girlfriend doesn't even exist anymore and I don't know how I can handle it much longer. Angel: Make her meet you halfway? Sophie: I CAN'T! Lindsay: Then I'm done... (Sophie is seen with a bottle of pills) NEW EPISODE "CHEAP THRILLS" NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 617a.jpg 617b.jpg 617c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Micah: “All I’m saying is it was a harmless picture of me and my father, who I never get to see, having a bonding day and hunting. I didn’t post a picture of me with a bunch of guns and a confederate flag.” *Victoria: “Being an escort is like hanging out with friends who are sometimes creepy, but they’re paying you, so it’s okay!” *Angel: “Part of a relationship is experiencing life together and being together and if your relationship is confined to the four walls of her house, it’s going to be frustrating.” *Mr. Hanson: “Considering you haven’t had a gun pointed to your head in the last two months, I don’t really think it’s your place to say if what you’ve done is right or not.” *Lindsay: “Just because you have agoraphobia doesn’t mean everyone else has to as well!” *Micah: “I get to spend maybe one weekend with my dad every six months and everyone else is trying to ruin it for me! And my dad is NOT useless, he’s the best man I’ve ever met!” *Victoria: “I’m glad your first time escorting was good. My first time, the guy asked me to scrub my feet with a toothbrush and watch him brush his teeth with it after.” |-| Music= *Golden Sun- Hotel Eden *Green Light- Lorde *Don't Forget- Demi Lovato |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_617:_Cheap_Thrills Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Eric Plots Category:Micah Plots Category:Sophie Plots